Blood Red Lovers
by SpikesLoverRomanceObsessionx
Summary: Spikes always had a romantic heart even before he became a vampire, one night is to change his whole world as a rescue turns into a romance... , Read and enjoy!


Title: Blood red lovers

Genre: Romance/drama/adventure/AU

Rating :

Characters: OC, Spike, Angel (us), other vampire/demons, Willow, Drucilla.

Summery: Spikes always had a romantic heart even before he became a vampire, one night is to change his whole world as a rescue turns into a romance... I'm not that good at summaries, Read and enjoy! First fic NO Flames!

[Might later crossover with Charmed

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel, or Charmed characters etc.

Chapter 1 : The begging

The sky that night was beautiful thought Skye, like black velvet with many sparkling diamonds and wisps of clouds that occasionally drifted across the sky as she walked down the quiet street where the silence was broken by a lone bark of a dog and in the distance the sound of police sirens. She walked along clutching her bag to her side, stopping to checking her reflection in a store mirror pulling at her new long military style coat and putting a stray hair behind her ear.

As Skye got closer to her destination a dance club downtown New York, the beat of the clubs music echoed through the doors, where the two bouncers stood looking like clones in their black sunglass and headsets apparently glued to their heads. Skye was there for a celebration of her friend Beth's newly announced engagement to her long time boyfriend Isaac.

Skye was late, and if there was one thing that she hated it was being late for anything.

Little did she know that the events that where to happen that night, were to change her life in a way she could've never imagined.

She stood at the top of the black steps that led down into the club, she scanned the dance floor of dancing bodies and neon lights for her gang and found no sign, but then while she was mild panic attack, to her relief a shout came from the bar.

'Over here girl! We've already ordered you a drink. 'Beth shouted above the noise of the club to make herself heard.

Skye managed to work her way through the crowd, and headed towards her friends who where gathered by the bar, some of the girls stood leaning against the bar smiling a greeting to the new arrival, and others including Beth sat perched on red stools with their own greetings.

'Hi, sorry I'm late.' she apologized, hugging each of her friends in turn.

'That's alright honey, we got you a drink, you're favorite Malibu and coke, it's on me you alright?' Beth asked, moving the mentioned drink towards Skye.

Skye settled herself on a stool next to her friend Beth, and then took a sip of her favorite drink. While her friends explained what they had been talking about before she had arrived which had obviously been about the future wedding; the dress, the hair, and so on.

' Well I think that Beth would look nice with a long veil' stated Grace

The girl of the group who ever had her finger on the pulse of fashion and always gave the advice.

'Wouldn't it be a bit a fuss when she puts it back, a shorter one would be easier, just one dramatic flip and it would reveal her lovely face...' suggested Mia

This type of conversation went on, until they finished their drinks and took themselves to the dance floor.

Later that night...

'Wow, I didn't know you were such a dancer... Skye' panted Beth as the group came off the dance floor and back to their spot at the bar. 'Thanks, you're not bad yourself, .' with tried smiles.

Skye open her bag and checked the time on her phone _whoa is that the time, better get home..._

'Guys I'm afraid I've got to go now' the group looked disappointed but made various promises of calls and shopping trips 'Beth I'll see you next Sunday to look at wedding mags ok? See you later guys!' she waved and smiled goodbye to her friends.

She made her way through the club out into the dark street.

It was begging to spit with rain, _great _thought she thought better take the shortcut and get home quickly, she turned left into a narrow ally her senses heightened by the dark.

Someone's following her. She can't quite make out if there's a sound following her. Skye turned around and looked behind her there was no one there maybe I'm just being paranoid. Skye thought, and she walked on quickly clutching her bag to her side.

Then suddenly and out of nowhere she was suddenly pinned by her arms to the brick wall on the left side of the ally.

Her breath was knocked out of her lungs.

Opening her eyes and seeing her attacker, she saw a man who was dressed is black, a cap near covering his eyes and a scarf covering his mouth.

Skye struggled as much as her strength would allow her, but is was no good. Her attacker said nothing but hissed, he smelt of smoke. She looked from left to right along the ally to see if anyone was near.

'Help...help - ' her cries for help where muffled as her attacker kicked her in the stomach knocking what breath she had regained from her body again.

Another's life was to change that night, Spike walked along the dark street sniffing the air and listening. Spike was out hunting that night, he stopped in his tracks just outside the nightclub and sniffed and he could smell fear and as sensing another vampire somewhere nearby _easy pickings _thought Spike and decided to check it out, thinking that he could fight off the vampire and scavenge off whatever it had already caught.

He creped towards the ally, and looked around the corner, where he saw a young blonde haired girl pinned up against the wall by what at the moment looked like a black shadow but Spike knew that it was another vampire.

Skye sensed that someone else was in that ally apart from her and the hissing attacker, she looked down the ally and spotted a man it would be hard not to spot him because of his paroxide hair, which seemed to glow through the darkness like a blub. The man sliently walked towards them.

But the man's sudden appearance seemed to have no effect on her attacker, Skye looked at the new blonde man who met her eyes gave a cheeky wink, then putting a finger to his lips he then walked up to the attacker and placed a hand firmly on the man's shoulder.

'Excuse me mate, I think you'd better leave the girl alone.' the man had a distinct north London accent that sounded a treating and charming at the same time.

Skye's attacker took one arm away from Skye's writs, she struggled but still the man was incredibly strong.

'Back off!' hissed my attacker to the blonde man raising a fist. 'Wrong decision mate' something changed in the mans half dark covered face, before she had the time to take this in, the blonde man punched the attacker in the jaw with a powerful right-hook. Then before the man could do anything to react, the other man kicked her attacker in the face, the blonde man now had the full attention of her attacker.

The two circled each other like animals, snarling and hissing sizing each other up, they suddenly launched at each other. Grappling, punching, kicking and genrally kicking the crap out of each other.

The attacker was on the floor in moments, his mouth and nose bleeding and the nose obviously broken, the blonde man stood over him, the attacker held up his hands in appeal for mercy ' please don't' the blonde circled him a few times and looked over his shoulder at Skye whose bright emerald eyes where wide with fascination and fear, he smiled slightly and turned back to the groveling attacker 'go on get out of here!' the attacker stumbled up and ran at high speed down the ally and out of sight.

Spike looked at the attractive young girl who was standing against the wall, who didn't know what to do with herself and remained still. Then after a minute recovering slightly her heart still beating like a drum her, Skye slowly catching her breath walked over to Spike.

'Thank you...' Skye trailed off in silence, her rescuer was now standing underneath the bright street lamp and Skye noticed now how attractive this man was to her. He was about 6ft, of slight build, with peroxide blonde hair, which was, combed back, and he wore a long black leather duster, black army boots, a red shirt, and dark jeans.

Before she could control herself a nervous smile appeared, Spike smiled and moved closer to her 'you alright love? He didn't hurt or bite you did he?', for a moment Skye didn't reply as her mind was spinning with different emotions before she got the courage to answer, she then took control of herself becoming calmer and more confidant.

'I'll live, I'm Skye by the way... thanks if you hadn't came when you did I don't know what would've happened...I think you saved my life, he was about to bite me or something...he didn't go for my purse and he kept hissing at me. He was probably some kinda' phyco from the loony bin.'

The vampire wasn't use to this show of gratitude, being a vampire and all, he was more used to flame carrying mobs. He smirked.

' I'm sorry what did you say your name was?' Skye lifted her head up and looked at him directly in the eyes.

' Lovely name Skye, I was only smiling because you looked so defenseless when pinned up against that wall and then you came out some with a bold speech, not such a wilting flower as I first thought pet' he paused ' could I walk you home, that 'nut job' could still be out there waiting for you. By the way I didn't mention my name it's Spike.'

There was something about this girl that Spike liked a lot, and he was very attracted to her, he looked hopeful and gave her a wining smile.

'Spike? is that your real name?' Skye asked more relaxed, she was still alert and straining her ear for danger but all she could hear was the sound cars and the distantant sound of the dance music from the club.

'Yes… well no. It's not the name me mum gave me but it's what everyone calls me, how about me walking a pretty young lady like yourself home like a gentlemen.' Spike said dryly moved in closer and touched her arm.

' It's hard to find gentlemen in this city, I'm about half a mile in that direction Mr. Spike.' Skye point north then, noticing Spikes mock scowl 'sorry I'll never call you that again, just Spike.'

Spike smiled 'just Spike' he whispered.

Skye gave him a sly look and strutted down the ally with her head held high, Spike used his unnatural speed to catch up with her.

'Hey I thought I was walking you home?'

She laughed and walked a little faster ' and you can if you hurry up' in a bold move Skye put her arm through his and smiled, for a moment Spike look surprised and then smiled to himself _pretty, confident, humorous well I like this bird already._

Skye and Spike walked up her front house and she looked for her key inside her satin purse, finding it Skye unlocked the door, opening it and standing aside gesturing Spike inside

'My humble home, you can spare a moment to rescue me and walk me home, the least I can do is get you warm and give you a drink if you have the time.'

Spike stepped inside the house, bending down to untie his boots.

' But the question is how will you keep me warm?' He smiled.

'Cheeky, what'll you have? I've got coffee or maybe tea? Something stronger?' Skye questioned.

Spike moved into the living room while Skye went through into the kitchen, opening a cupboard above her head picking our two cups.

' How about a beer? I don't know what would've happen if you hadn't came along and saved me'.

_Well that wasn't my first idea when I smelt your fear..._ 'Yeah regular hero I am, what I do go around the city as a job, rescuing damsels in distress.' he said sarcastically, as Skye came temporarily back into the living room, noticing Spike was hovering near the black leather sofa.

'I'm not a damsel I was caught out and plus he was unnaturally strong. Have a seat.' she smiled to show she wasn't ungrateful.

'I'm sure you're perfectly capable of defending yourself luv, are you sure you're not hurt? Spike inquired as he sat down, Skye sat next to him and revealed her bruised wrists.

Spike took one of her hands and studied the bruises, 'Ouch I'm sure they'll heal soon luv put some bandages on, anything I can do?' _God I'm_ _starting to sound like that ponse Angel. _

'You've been great, I'm sure I'll live. Tell you what ya could do, you could accept my offer of going out for a dinner tomorrow night? I'd like to get to know a little more of my handsome rescuer.' Skye winked and smiled waiting nervously for his answer.

He thoughts for a moment _yes you fool! _, Spike decided to go with his romantic[but unbeating heart, ' sure that'd be great, get to know my little damsel, about eight?'

Skye stood up 'yeah sounds good, I know a great place uptown -' she gave her best smile and moved into the kitchen, '- they do the best cocktails in town' she continued pouring a cold beer into a glass. Meanwhile Spike looked around the living room observing all the little features, trying to judge her character.

He was sitting on a black leather sofa, with soft velvet red and purple cushions, the walls where a neutral cream. A black gothic mirror lay above the mantle where bright candles and photos decorated the area. Four silver surround sound speakers took there place in the corners of the room.

Spike stood up and observed the arrangement to the various candles and photos, one was of Skye and a woman who had the same deep mysterious green eyes and beautiful mouth as Skye but was many years older, her mother he guessed.

He was taking in the features of the room and so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Skye had rentered the room and was standing silently beside him.

'That's me and mom, taken about a year ago she moved to LA about three months ago, I e-mail her and sometimes fly over there and visit her and dad.' she paused, Spike nodded his silent interest '...Oh sorry, listen to me blathering about my family, here you go.' she handed over the drink.

'Cheers, weren't blatherin' by the way quite interestin'. If ya don't I'll have to be on me way after this drink.'

Spike drank the beer in one silent gulp and turned to face Skye.

'Listen I'm glad your ok, and I look forward to our little knees up tomorrow.' Spike handed the empty cup back to Skye and moved towards the door, Skye placed the glass on the halls small table and followed Spike to the front door, she watched as he bent over to tie his heavy boots trying to put her eye anywhere but his bum.

Skye opened the front door, Spike moved outside and turned back to face, Skye leaning against the door frame

'Well I'll see you tomorrow night, I hope this place is as good as you claim missy' Skye pouted.

' Believe me it is' her pout turned into a satisfied smile 'see ya later!' she called as he walked slowly backwards down the garden path not wanting to turn away from the totally lovely bird waving goodbye to him 'bye' he waved and turned around, turning left and walking away into the night.

She watched him until he disappeared, and turned back into her house and closing the door behind her. Skye leaned against the door and smiled there was something special about this guy, he was different. I mean of course he had a striking and handsome look but there was something Skye couldn't put into words.

Skye'd felt something like this with her previous boyfriend who had at first seemed wonderful, but turned into a possessive and controlling nightmare, but Skye was an optimistic person and hoped that this whatever this was, would be different.

He said it was a date, so it wasn't just a friendly acceptance, but she reminded herself that she must not rush things or scare him off by seeming to keen.

With these thoughts in mind and a scrap piece of paper with his number on it, she went into her bedroom threw on her pj's and settled into bed with a smile she soon drifted into sleep.

Spike meanwhile settled into is hotel room bed, grateful that he'd played the hero and saved her instead of leaving her to, a merciless and soulless bloodsucker.

Yes, much had changed that night for each of them, they just didn't know it yet. The trigger has been pulled now the story unfolds...

To be continued...

Authors note: Hi! this is my first fanfic, hoping that my OC Skye isn't a MarySue so far, I've planned the character and though about her I hope it shows and if not now in later chapters. NO FLAMES please people!

There's more to come in the second chapter, how will the date go? I will try and update as soon as I can be patient with me hope you like R&R XX lol


End file.
